Un patient obsédant
by Flambee
Summary: Jin, devenu médecin, retrouve un jour Kazuya dans sa salle d'attente. Bon, résumé pourri, mais l'OS est court, si j'en dis plus je gâche le suspense


**Pour me faire pardonner: mon tout premier écrit yaoi. * verse une petite larme * J'espère que vous aimerez !**

* * *

« Et voilà. Une cuillère matin et soir et un comprimé le soir pendant sept jours. Tu as retenu? », demanda le médecin en se tournant vers l'enfant. Le garçon hocha affirmativement la tête. Sa mère rangea l'ordonnance et se leva.

« Merci docteur. Au revoir.

- Au revoir. Oh, attendez. Tiens, c'est pour toi. J'espère qu'il te plaira.

- Merci beaucoup. Il est trop mignon! » s'exclama le garçon en recevant le petit castor jaune en plastique.

Akanishi leur fit un signe de la main, puis retourna à son bureau pendant que la secrétaire appelait le patient suivant. Il fut soudain tiré de sa rêverie par un cri perçant.

« Jin! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Kame! A ton avis? Je travaille! Quand tu a pris rendez-vous, tu as dû voir que c'était mon nom!

Je n'y ai pas fait attention. Tu n'es pas le seul à t'appeler Akanishi, et la seule chose qui me préoccupait,c'était de trouver un nouveau médecin parce que mon ancien a pris sa retraite. En plus, j'aurais jamais pensé que tu avais réussi ta thèse!

Comment je dois prendre ça? », demanda Akanishi, légèrement vexé.

« C'est vrai que c'était dur, mais ce n'était pas non plus au-dessus de mes capacités.

Sérieusement, je suis surpris. En plus, quelle idée de s'être associé avec trois autres médecins! Je me suis trompé de salle d'attente et ta secrétaire a du me chercher partout!

C'est ce qu'on appelle un cabinet médical. Et si tu avais fait attention, tu aurais vu que nos noms sont écrits sur les portes, baka!

Méeuh, te moques pas de moi! »

Akanishi sourit et ouvrit le carnet de santé de son ami.

« Je fais une désensibilisation aux acariens.

Hum hum...par piqûres...une fois toutes les semaines...0,8 mg...

Oui. Je t'ai apporté les flacons.

Merci. Vas t'installer à côté. »

Tout en rangeant les flacons de réserve dans le frigo, Jin ne cessait de penser à Kazuya. Cela faisait deux ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, mais il le trouvait toujours aussi beau et cela l'inquiétait un peu. L'autre n'étant pas gay, il avait terriblement peur de se faire jeter si il lui disait: « Eh , Kame, tu m'attires depuis qu'on est au lycée. Au début, je fantasmais juste sur toi, mais je me suis rendu compte, qu'en fait, je t'aime. » Lorsqu'il se retourna, il faillit tomber à la renverse. Kamenashi attendait, assis sur le lit médical, TORSE NU. Jin se morigéna intérieurement: évidement qu'il avait enlevé son haut, il était là pour se faire examiner. Le médecin voyait tous les jours des hommes torse nu, mais voir Kame ainsi lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens à chaque fois, même quand ils allaient à la piscine. Il se reprit, attrapa son stéthoscope et commença à l'ausculter. « Oh mon Dieu », se dit-il.« Il a la peau super douce...Non...Oh bon sang, il est tellement sexy...il faut que je pense à autre chose...de toute façon, je n'ai pas le droit...»

Son regard s'arrêta sur une reproduction du serment d'Hippocrate qu'il avait accrochée sur un mur, et plus particulièrement sur ce passage: « _Dans quelque maison que je rentre, j'y entrerai pour l'utilité des malades, me préservant de tout méfait volontaire et corrupteur, et surtout de la séduction des femmes et des garçons, libres ou esclaves._ »

De son côté, Kazuya n'avait pas remarqué le trouble de son ami. Bien qu'il trouvât ses mains chaudes et douces agréables après celles pleines de crevasses de son ancien médecin, il était loin d'imaginer les sentiments que l'aîné lui portait, et encore plus de les partager.

Jin avait réussit tant bien que mal à se contrôler: il ne voulait pas faire mal à Kame en le piquant n'importe comment. Celui-ci lui demanda soudain:

« Ça te dis de venir déjeuner avec moi ce midi? Enfin, si tu n'as pas d'autres rendez-vous.

- Non, c'est bon. J'ai encore un patient et après je suis libre pour le reste de la journée. Je viens juste de débuter donc...» fit-il avec une grimace.

- OK. On se retrouve au _Murasaki_, alors.»

Kamenashi leva les yeux lorsque Jin s'assit en face de lui.

« J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre.

Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis là depuis dix minutes seulement.

Hein? Mais tu es parti du cabinet il y a une demi-heure!

Je...J'ai décidé...de faire un détour, pour...euh...regarder les vitrines des magasins et...

Je vois, tu t'es perdu. C'est vrai que tu as un sens de l'orientation hors du commun! » fit-il en riant.

Kame gonfla ses joues et prit un air boudeur, ce qui redoubla l'hilarité de l'autre. Qu'il était mignon ainsi!

Les deux hommes commandèrent leur déjeuner et se mirent à discuter de choses et d'autres. Au moment du dessert, Akanishi posa la question qui le taraudait depuis le matin:

« Au fait, tu as une copine? Il faudrait que tu me la présente.»

Oups. Pour le tact, c'était raté. Le comportement du plus jeune l'intrigua: il se tortillait nerveusement sur sa chaise.

« T'as une punaise sous les fesses?

Ahah, très drôle...

Il y a un problème avec ta copine? Oh, je sais! Tu t'es fait larguer! C'est ça?»

Reoups.

« Apparemment, la délicatesse et toi, ça fait toujours deux.

Désolé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Tu me promets de ne pas faire de réflexions blessantes, de ne pas rigoler, ni de me dire: « Je savais que ça finirais par arriver! » ?

Tout ce que tu voudras, mais dis-moi! » trépigna-t-il.

« Je me suis fait larguer...par mon mec. » avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Le cri de Jin résonna dans la salle. Tout le monde braqua son regard sur eux, mais il ne s'en rendit pas compte.

« Ton...mec? J'ai mal compris, hein?

Non...désolé...

Pourquoi tu t'excuses? J'ai été surpris, c'est tout. J'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses virer bi.

Pas bi...gay...

Pardon? Tu es devenu gay? Bienvenue au club! C'est la meilleure nouvelle d'aujourd'hui! »

S'il avait osé, Jin se serait mis à danser sur la table. Kazuya était gay! Il avait donc une chance avec lui! La vie était pleine de bonnes surprises! Soudain, il pensa à un détail.

« Comment ça se fait?

Comment je suis devenu gay? C'est un peu...

Raconte, je ne vais pas être choqué. Je te rappelles que moi aussi je le suis.

Je sais bien que ça ne te fera rien. C'est moi qui suis gêné. », soupira Kame, un peu exaspéré. « Un jour, ma copine m'a emmené à une fête, et j'ai fait la connaissance de son cousin. Il était super sympa et très mignon... On s'entendait bien...et on avait bu un peu trop...Du coup...Ah...je trouve pas mes mots...Ben...on a...

Couché ensemble? », compléta Jin. Il se trouvait stupide d'être jaloux d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Raaaah... t'es obligé de dire aussi subtilement? Ah...! Pourquoi je réagis comme ça?

C'est parce que c'était le premier. Mais continue.

Oui...Et le lendemain, ma copine nous a retrouvés dans son canapé...

Quoi?! Vous l'aviez fait chez elle? Ça sent les ennuis...

Comme tu dis. Elle a pété un câble et nous a fichus à la porte en boxer alors qu'on était en plein hiver...Et avant ça, elle m'a hurlé qu'elle ne m'avait jamais aimé, mais qu'elle voulait se caser pour pas avoir l'air bête devant ses amies. Je crois que c'est ce qui m'a dégoûté des femmes, ce comportement faux-jeton... »

Akanishi était écroulé sur la table. Il s'imaginait son ami presque nu, grelottant de froid sous la neige, mais oubliait délibérément l'Autre. Kame se mit à sourire à son tour en repensant au ridicule de la situation, ce qui fit stopper net Jin. « Ce qu'il est beau quand il sourit... »

« Enfin bref, on est resté ensemble pendant presque un an, et il m'a largué il y a deux mois. »

Jin fit un rapide calcul. Il y a deux mois, c'était...

« Le jour de Noël? Quel enfoiré!

Tu deviens vulgaire, dis-moi. Mais maintenant, c'est du passé. Et puis, il n'était si important que ça.

Ouf!...Euh... Je veux dire...Vous êtes pourtant restés en couple un an... »

Oh non... Kazuya le regardait bizarrement... Il fallait vraiment qu'il apprenne à tenir sa langue. Mais savoir que son aimé ne tenait pas réellement à l'Autre lui avait fait très plaisir.

Les semaines passaient. Chaque samedi matin, Kamenashi venait pour sa piqûre. Chaque samedi matin, Akanishi devait se contrôler pour ne pas laisser transparaître ses sentiments, mais cela était de plus en plus difficile. Il avait tellement envie de tout lui avouer, et surtout, il avait envie de lui. Il pensait à lui nuit et jour, et avait des pensées pas du tout catholiques à son sujet. Kame l'obsédait, à tel point qu'il se faisait parfois peur à lui-même.

Puis, ils se rejoignaient pour déjeuner ensemble. Ils appréciaient l'un comme l'autre ces moments où ils se retrouvaient rien que tous les deux.

Vint le jour où Jin se rendit compte que Kame ne viendrait plus que toutes les deux semaines. Il alla à son cabinet, déprimé comme jamais auparavant. Son premier patient, un vieillard, ne se gêna pas de le lui faire remarquer.

« Ben dites donc, à vous voir tirer la tronche comme ça, j'ai l'impression que je vais passer l'arme à gauche dans pas longtemps. P't-être que ça aiderai que vous mangiez un clown! »

Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un petit sourire fatigué.

Quand son patient préféré arriva, il essaya de faire bonne figure, mais Kame remarqua que ça n'allait pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? T'es triste parce que tu vas plus me torturer chaque samedi?

C'est un peu ça. » C'était déconcertant de voir que Kazuya le connaissait si bien, et en même temps, il en était content. « Je me demandais sur qui je pourrais assouvir mes pulsions sadiques», fit-il avec un regard en coin.

« Je plains ta prochaine victime!

Je pique si mal que ça?

Mais non, c'était pour rire. Ah, oui! Est-ce que tu pourrais vérifier que je n'ai rien à la cuisse? Je me suis fait mal hier et ça me gêne pour marcher.

A la cuisse?»

Jin écarquilla les yeux, mais pas de surprise, comme son ami le pensait. Une chose se répétait inlassablement dans sa tête: « Je vais le voir en boxer...Je vais le voir en boxer...» Il était excité et effrayé à la fois: il avait peur de lui sauter dessus et de tout faire foirer. Il n'entendait pas Kame lui expliquer qu'en aidant une mamie de son immeuble à descendre des cartons de déménagement, il avait trébuché sur son lacet et s'était cassé la figure dans l'escalier, avant de s'enfoncer l'angle du mur dans la cuisse. Il sortit de sa torpeur en voyant le plus jeune se déshabiller. Troublé, il farfouilla plusieurs minutes dans ses placards pour retrouver son stéthoscope qui était posé sur la table juste devant ses yeux. Il revint vers son patient. La vision qui s'offrait à lui était tout simplement sublime... « C'est pas possible! Ça recommence comme la première fois! Allez, Jin, t'as déjà vu plein d'hommes en boxer, et même nus! Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça quand c'est lui? Maintenant, tu te calmes, tu l'ausculte tranquillement, ET T'ARRETE DE PENSER A DES CHOSES PEVERSES! »

Une fois son examen fini, Jin se pencha sur la jambe de Kamenashi. Il posa sa main tremblante sur sur sa cuisse et appuya.

« Ça fait mal? Tu as un beau bleu. »

Kame fronça les sourcils et se retint de crier. Évidemment que ça faisait mal! Akanishi stoppa la pression et se mit à caresser doucement la peau sans même s'en apercevoir. Kazuya rougit fortement jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Euh...Jin... »

Celui-ci ne l'entendit pas. Il savourait ce moment privilégié en se disant qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autre occasion. Ses mains se firent plus lentes, plus sensuelles. Kame frémit, sourit et se pencha en avant pour arriver près de sa tête. L'aîné sursauta quand il sentit son souffle contre son oreille:

« Jin...

-Je...Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...enfin si...NON! Mais...je...je sais pas ce qui m'a pris...Je suis désolé! Vraiment désolé!» Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Non seulement il avait honte de lui, mais en plus il avait tout gâché. Kazuya le prenait sûrement pour un vicieux. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, anéanti, le regard perdu dans le vague. Finis les déjeuners entre ami. Finies les rigolades. Finis les moments de complicité. Fini...Tout était fini.

Kazuya s'inquiétait pour lui. Il descendit du lit et s'agenouilla près de lui. Il agita la main devant son visage, mais comme il ne réagissait toujours pas, il la passa sur sa joue et remarqua qu'elle était mouillée. Il prit son ami dans ses bras et lui chuchota des mots apaisants, comme il aurait fait pour un petit enfant. Au bout de quelques minutes, les pleurs d' Akanishi cessèrent.

« Je suis désolé...

Oui, j'ai compris. Arrêtes de t'excuser, c'est pas grave! D' ailleurs, c'est la première fois que je te vois pleurer! Dans un sens, c'était assez amusant.

Mais je...

C'est bon. Je n'en suis pas mort. » Il baissa la tête avant d'ajouter dans un souffle:

« En fait, j'ai trouvé ça...agréable.»

Jin n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il se leva, souleva Kame et l'assit sur le lit. Il le força à le regarder, et quand leurs regards se croisèrent, il lâcha:

« Je t'aime.»

Il n'attendait pas de réponse, mais le manque de réaction de Kame l'étonna. Il haussa les épaules. Il lui avait enfin avoué ses sentiments, c'était le principal, même s'il était déçu. Il prépara la seringue et appliqua le coton imbibé d'alcool sur le bras de son ami. Quand il releva la tête pour le piquer, il s'aperçut que Kame souriait en le regardant. Un petit sourire en coin, légèrement...pervers? Non, il devait se faire des idées.

Alors qu'il reposait la seringue, Kame l'enlaça par derrière et lui demanda d'une voix sensuelle:

« Dis...Tu veux bien être mon médecin rien qu'à moi? »

Jin se retourna lentement. Kame avait posé un doigt sur ses lèvres, l'air aguicheur mais à la fois enfantin, attendant la réponse. Akanishi sourit et l'attira contre lui avant de poser délicatement sa bouche sur sa lèvre inférieure. Au début, Kame se laissa faire, mais après un court instant, il embrassa Jin plus avidement. Celui-ci était parcouru de milliers de frissons...Non, le mot n'était pas assez fort pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. C'était plutôt comme des milliers de petites décharges électriques. Kamenashi fit pénétrer sa langue dans sa bouche et caressa la sienne langoureusement. Il était tellement pris dans le baiser qu'il ne se rendit compte que Jin avait commencé à le déshabiller que lorsqu'il sentit ses mains aller et venir librement sur son torse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? », demanda-t-il malicieusement. Jin répondit sur le même ton:

« Je te soigne...»


End file.
